


Sudden Light

by FeeAndKee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, and an extremely beautiful poem by Dante Gabriel Rosetti :3, and this is actually very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeAndKee/pseuds/FeeAndKee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> "I have been here before, but when or how I cannot tell... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Light

Something strange happened to Richard, when he first entered the Hobbit Set. It was like his body was thrumming with long forgotten memories, that lay just beyond his grasp. He felt like he'd seen it all before, like he'd done it all before. But it wasn't so much the acting part. It felt more like it was the part with Thorin, it was being Thorin that felt like he'd done it all before.  
It felt like he's been in Hobbiton before, it felt like he'd sat in Bilbo's kitchen before. Hell, when he first saw what Erebor looked like, he knew how the air had smelled on that day!

         I have been here before,  
                But when or how I cannot tell:  
         I know the grass beyond the door,  
                The sweet keen smell,  
The sighing sound, the lights around the shore. 

First he thought it was just himself finally getting into the role. But then he saw Aidan in costume for the first time and inside of himself, there was suddenly such a longing that he had to leave. His heart was aching with so much love, that he shuddered and trembled and felt tears stinging in his eyes.  
He just knew that he had loved him before. He knew that his heart had longed for him before and that this longing had never been stilled. And on the same time, he felt so much pain that it took his breath away. And somewhere deep inside himself he felt that he had lost this love before.

         You have been mine before,—  
                How long ago I may not know:  
         But just when at that swallow's soar  
                Your neck turn'd so,  
Some veil did fall,—I knew it all of yore.

Finally, when Aidan approached him, flirted his way into his life, he felt the longing in his chest recede. It was replaced by even more love, although he hadn't thought that possible. He, who had always said, that he wouldn't become involved with one of his co-actors, especially not during shooting a movie, had fallen for the irish with the pretty smile.  
He felt like he was finally whole again, although he hadn't known that something had been missing before. He felt like he had eventually reached home again after a long and tedious journey to get there. And suddenly he understood why Thorin needed to do this quest. Suddenly it became personal for him. He had to bring Thorin and Kili home once more.

         Has this been thus before?  
                And shall not thus time's eddying flight  
         Still with our lives our love restore  
                In death's despite,  
And day and night yield one delight once more? 

And when he did, even though Thorin as well as Kili died, he felt like the two parts of his life had finally connected. Like after all the pain and hardship Thorin had gone through, he could finally be happy, he would finally be free to love and live his life through Richard and Aidan.  
On this last day on set, when he kissed Aidan still in full costume, Richard felt a happiness spread through his veins, that wasn't his own, but it didn't matter. He had reached his goal, he had brought his love home and given him a better life. And now they could be happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden Light by Dante Gabriel Rossetti  
> The Hobbit Characters and Places belong to Warner Brothers and MGM  
> The Hobbit Cast belongs to themselves  
> I don't own anything by writing this, but I hope you still enjoyed it <3


End file.
